


Пережить

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, Sibling Incest, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод фика "Abide" автора sevenfists. Переведено в 2007 году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пережить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25538) by sevenfists. 



> Перевод фика "Abide" автора sevenfists. Переведено в 2007 году.

Сэм хоронит брата в четверг.

Он все делает сам, в лесу, за старым заводом. Никакого морга для Дина, никакого похоронного бюро, никакой подобающей кладбищенской церемонии. Для всего мира Дин Винчестер умер в Сент-Луисе. Сэм – единственный, кто заметит его отсутствие. Их отец мертв, был мертв уже много лет, как и большинство его друзей – суровых мужчин, которые помогали ему растить Сэма и Дина или хотя бы пытались. А сейчас есть лишь Сэм, единственный, кто помнит – Дин существовал, что-то значил.

Это одинокая горечь. Сэм очень давно не был один.

Он покрывает могилу ветками и сухими листьями. Он не уверен, что ему сейчас стоит делать. Он чувствует себя слишком старым, чтобы вернуться в колледж. У него не будет шанса получить настоящую работу, уж точно ни с десятилетней дырой в его резюме. Без Дина он словно бесцельно плывет по течению.  
Для него нет места в этой новой жизни, в этом месте, где нет Дина.

Он долго стоит, смотрит на темную землю, которую он раскопал и раскидал. Птицы хаотично летают в лесу, строят гнезда. В кармане Сэма лежит газетная вырезка – последняя, которую нашел Дин до того. До того. До охоты в Миссиссиппи. 

Сэм возвращается к машине. На улице апрель. Ему тридцать один год.

* * *

Четыре дня назад они были в Джорджии. За завтраком Дин нашел статью: странные смерти в маленьком городке в Северной Каролине.

Сэм не хотел ехать.  
\- Похоже, что местные власти слишком уж заинтересованы этим делом, Дин. Нам не стоит ввязываться. Помнишь, что случилось в Денвере?

\- Ага, ага, - пробурчал Дин, - и все равно - это была твоя вина.

Сэм закатил глаза.  
\- И вовсе нет, но так уж и быть, продолжай заблуждаться.

\- Это ты заблуждаешься, гений с видениями, - сказал Дин и потянулся за солью.   
\- Тебе что, двенадцать? – спросил Сэм. – Господи, Дин, ешь уже свою яичницу.

Дин лишь приподнял бровь. 

Они отправились в Северную Каролину. Сэм почти всегда соглашался на то, чего хотел Дин. Так было проще, и это делало Дина счастливым. Они хорошо справлялись со своим делом, отлично работали на пару. Дин выбирал охоту, заранее узнавал как можно больше, а Сэм рассчитывал на свои видения, предупреждающие о делах, которые им не по зубам. 

Этого он не предвидел. Они не сталкивались раньше с существом, которое убивало местных. Его не было в журнале отца. Они не знали, что же это было, черт подери. 

\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал Дин, злой и уставший после целого дня беготни за информацией. На висках у него стала появляться седина, пара прядей здесь и там. Но он все еще был молод.

\- Ага, - сказал Сэм, - Мне тоже.  
Он толкнул Дина плечом.  
\- Давай я угощу тебя пиццей.

\- Это моя кредитка, - заметил Дин.

\- Вообще-то, это кредитка Бартоломью Паркера, - сказал Сэм и взял ключи. 

Они нашли тварь в среду – тварь, чьего имени они так и не знали, не могли найти. Они даже не искали ее, они просто бродили по лесу в поисках тела последней жертвы.

Вдруг за деревьями послышался какой-то звук. Сэм обернулся, поднимая оружие. Все произошло быстро. Дин все еще наклонялся, стоял спиной к твари, чем бы она ни была, нечто лохматое и уродливое. Он потянулся за оружием, а тварь разбила его голову своей огромной лапой.

Два звука прозвучали почти одновременно: ломающаяся шея Дина и выстрел пистолета Сэма. Пуля Сэма опоздала на секунду. Если бы он был быстрее, если бы он был внимательнее... Что же, все равно слишком поздно. Сэм знает это. Вина - это роскошь. Она не вернет Дина.  
Но он все равно чувствует себя виновным, острая боль сжигает его сердце.

Он вернулся в мотель той ночью и посмотрел на свое отражение в ванном зеркале. Он ничуть не изменился. Как и большинство потрясений, смерть Дина не оставила заметных следов.

«Жизнь – такая сука, а потом ты умираешь», - любил говорить Дин, с ухмылкой облизывая зубочистку или палочку от чупа-чупса. Это была лишь поговорка, на самом деле он не имел этого в виду. Они оба знали, что их жизнь, скорее всего, будет короткой, но ни один из них не знал этого по-настоящему, не знал. Сэм не чувствовал этого, пока не увидел, как Дин лежит в грязи, рука вытянута, пальцы указывают на юг.

Для Дина это было быстро и неожиданно. Сэм благодарен хотя бы за это.

* * *

Три месяца назад они были в Вайоминге, и Сэм слег с простудой.

\- Ты не мог подождать пару недель, чтобы заболеть? – спросил Дин с нотками раздражения и переживания в голосе.

Сэма снова стошнило.  
\- Нет, - ответил он.

Они решили отсидеться там. Дин принес ему суп, «Бенадрил», пару бутылок имбирного эля. Сэм чаще всего спал, спрятанный под ватным одеялом и кучей покрывал из машины. А когда не спал, смотрел Олимпийские игры. Дину нравилось фигурное катание. 

В четвертый вечер Сэм, все еще с температурой и одурманенный от дешевых лекарств из-под полы, сказал:  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

\- Тебе уже не пять лет, Сэм, обойдемся без сказки на ночь, - Дин открутил крышку от пивной бутылки, кинул ее в мусорную корзину. Сэм следил, как металлический кружок летит по воздуху. 

\- Я хочу послушать историю, - сказал Сэм.

\- Черт, ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной, - сказал Дин. – Ладно. Однажды жила-была принцесса по имени Сэмми. Она была очень капризной и доводила своего бедного брата до белого каления. А в один прекрасный день ее съел дракон, и так в королевстве воцарили мир и спокойствие, - он выключил телевизор и поднялся, исчез из поля зрения Сэма.

\- А что было дальше? – спросил Сэм, уже засыпая.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Дин из ванной.  
Сэм услышал, как откручивается кран, щелкают выключатели. И все.

* * *

Два года назад они были в Индиане, искали демона, который похищал мальчиков из их спален и возвращал их кожу, тонкую и просвечивающуюся, на следующий день.

\- Вот же больной ублюдок, - сказал Дин, укладывая очередной нож в сумку. Сэм зарядил очередной магазин в пистолет.

Им потребовалось два дня, чтобы выследить его. Они поймали его ранним утром, когда он полз по наружной стене дома следующей жертвы. Дин закричал, побежал, выстрелил. Они оттащили труп к реке и сожгли под мостом, сухие конечности превращались в пепел на шероховатом гравии. Это была легкая охота.

Лишь в этом городе погибло пять мальчиков.

На следующий вечер Сэм рано лег спать. Боялся своих снов, но слишком устал, чтобы не спать еще дольше. Дин куда-то вышел. Сэм не спросил, куда.

Он проснулся посреди ночи, почувствовав, как матрац движется и прогибается под ним. Он не успел двинуться, как его запястье окружила рука, а другая легла ему на грудь, горячая и твердая рука. Адреналин взорвался в его теле, пробежался по венам, остался сильным металлическим привкусом во рту. 

\- Это я, - шепнул Дин, горячее дыхание возле уха Сэма. – Все в порядке. 

Напряжение исчезло из тела Сэма.  
\- Дин, что? Что ты делаешь в моей кровати?   
Он попытался сесть, включить лампу, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Дин не дал ему подняться.

\- Тсс, - сказал Дин. От него несло алкоголем. Его нос уткнулся в кожу за ухом Сэма, словно пытаясь почувствовать пульс. Когда он поцеловал Сэма, то был на вкус как виски, сигаретный дым и лимоны. Он был пьян, мокрыми поцелуями покрывал рот Сэма, кусал его подбородок.

\- Дин, - снова сказал Сэм, пытаясь отодвинуться. Между ними не было такого. Никогда не было.

\- Эй, - сказал Дин и протянул руку вниз, обходя бедро Сэма, надавливая на его пах. Сэм не смог сдержать себя. Он был возбужден, он прижался к ладони Дина. 

Он почувствовал, как Дин улыбается у его шеи.

\- Ага, - сказал Дин. Он убрал руку, засунул ее в трусы Сэма, и это было так хорошо, Господи, это было так хорошо. Сэм закусил губу и позволил позволил твердым пальцам Дина скользить жестко и так правильно, вытягивая из него все.

\- Ну же, ну же, - сказал Дин и снова поцеловал Сэма, мокро и со вкусом дыма на языке. Сэм весь содрогнулся и излился в руку Дина.

 

Дин сел, вытер руку о простынь. Он все еще был в куртке, ботинках, все еще был полностью одет. Когда Сэм потянулся к пряжке от его пояса, Дин оттолкнул его руку.

\- Дин, что? Я просто...

\- Не надо, - сказал Дин, и Сэм не стал. Дин встал с кровати и пошел в ванную. 

Они никогда не говорили об этом.

* * * 

Три года назад они были в Висконсине. 

Четыре года назад они были в Нью-Йорке, бегали по городу, искали гигантского, пожирающего людей аллигатора.

\- Как будто из комиксов, - сказал Дин, не в состоянии скрыть свой восторг. – Чудовищный мутант из канализации пожирает Нью-Йорк.

\- Ага, - сказал Сэм. 

Пять лет назад они были в Неваде.

Шесть лет назад они были в Алабаме, и Сэм лежал со сломанной ногой. Дин отправился один за оборотнем. Сэма не отпускало беспокойство все три дня, пока не было Дина. 

Дин вернулся в вечер третьего дня, невредимый, довольный собой. 

\- Что, ты думал, я один не справлюсь? – спросил Дин.

\- Нет, - сказал Сэм. – Оборотни боятся Винчестеров, помнишь? – Детский девиз, придуманный Дином, когда отец оставил их с пастором Джимом на неделю, пока сам охотился на стаю оборотней в Нижней Пенинсуле.

\- Еще как боятся, - сказал Дин, его лицо стало светлеть, один уголок рта приподнялся в улыбке.

Было время, когда Сэм был уверен – Дин знает ответы на все. Что он знает, как стоит поступать в каждой ситуации, и именно так и поступит. Так странно было вновь ощущать это. 

Семь лет назад... Сэм не помнит, где они были семь лет назад.

* * *

Восемь с половиной лет назад, возможно, девять, они были в Техасе, убивали стадо бешеных коров, может, даже бешеных коров-вампиров. Им потребовалась неделя прогулок под жарким солнцем, в руках – кресты и огромные охотничьи ножи, но они, наконец, убили последнюю корову. 

По дороге назад в мотель энергия просто била из Дина ключом, он был в крови и поте, но все равно подпевал радио.  
\- Ты и я, против всего мира, Сэмми, - сказал он, перекрикивая музыку, стуча пальцами по рулю, то ли от адреналина, то ли от солнечного удара. 

Сэм глубже уселся на сидении, энтузиазм Дина раздражал, но при этом и развлекал. Неожиданная волна привязанности к брату застала его врасплох. Хотя главной целью в жизни Дина было выводить Сэма из себя как можно чаще, хорошо, что он был рядом. Сэм даже стал привыкать к этой ужасной музыке. Он отвернулся к окну, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Ты и я, - прошептал он и почувствовал, как уверенность в этих словах остается в нем, словно тяжелый якорь.


End file.
